facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stonewall System
The Stonewall System was a system located in the Coreworlds, with it's border bordering that of the Adas System which houses the Galactic Empire throneworld. In 11 NE, the system was estimated to be 4.5 billion years old, though the first record of colonization can be traced back several thousand years only. In 12 NE, the Stonewall System contained four known habitable planets: Stonewall, Hill, Davis, and Lee. The Stonewall System held the capital planet and city for the following governments: the Stonewall Republic, the Stonewall Federation (current canon), and the Stonewall Imperium (non-canon). Early Colonization "Perhaps we can find ourselves a new home...perhaps this could be it. This may be the only way to escape Palpatine and his minions." ~Voice recording of an early Jedi Master, c. 2,600 BNE, found in an abandoned Jedi Temple on Hill. From records found on the surface of several of the system's planets, archaeologists and historians estimate that the first colonization of the system took place nearly 3,000 years ago. Records indicate that a group of Jedi Masters and Knights discovered the planet after fleeing from the Old Galaxy, commonly referred to as the Star Wars Galaxy. When these Jedi landed on Hill, there were already other humans living there with their own civilization and social structure. These Jedi that landed there, commonly referred to as the True Jedi by native Hillites, interacted with these beings on the planet and eventually became apart of the civilization. These True Jedi created the first government on the planet and established a ruling council of seven, known as the Elders. This government prospered for about fifteen years when suddenly the entire planet was engaged in a war. Various tribes, under the government of the Council of Seven, rebelled and began hunting for the tribes loyal to the True Jedi. Four of the seven on the ruling council were killed, and many more Jedi were killed as well. By the time this vicious unnamed war ended, over two thirds of the small population on the planet was dead, and a third was suffering from various diseases and food shortages. The True Jedi went into hiding on the planet in a temple they had constructed upon landing on the planet, which over time sunk into the boggy ground until only a spire was the only part above the ground. Air vents were constructed for the few remaining Jedi, who then lived in isolation until rediscovered in 4 NE. Other planets like Stonewall and Lee appear to have been colonized no earlier than 144 BNE by an unknown race of individuals with intergalactic travel technology. Very little has been found to determine what happened to this race, however one thing is for certain: by the time the Confederates colonized the system, nothing of their race or structures remained above ground. "Modern Day" Colonization In the early 1950s (55 BNE), a project was launched by the Confederate States of America to search for habitable planets outside the Sol System. President Harry S. Truman of the CSA agreed to fund such a project with taxpayer money. Beginning in 1951, the project took off with a space craft large enough to hold several thousand people being built that would be able to make it to another system. The ship was constructed with outside help, and to this day it is unknown which nations contributed the technology. By September of 1952 (53 BNE), the ship, christened C.S.S. Virgo, departed Cape Canaveral with several thousand persons on board. Most were youthful, in their late teens to mid twenties. The ''Virgo ''reached a habitable system nearly ten years later which was termed by the scientists on board as "Exploratory System A501B". The ship managed to land on one of the four planets, current day Stonewall, and managed to make contact with Cape Canaveral. The colonists onboard settled, known as the first generation. The system was named after General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson in 42 BNE as the Stonewall System. The initial planet the settlers landed on was named after him as well, Stonewall. The other three planets were named Lee, Hill, and Davis. Within five years, more colony ships had arrived with further equipment to build various cities on the planet itself. By 25 BNE, other ships had reached the other three planets and began settling those. With the conclusion of the Second Confederate War, the Stonewall Federation, based on Stonewall, began focusing on exploring the entirety of the Stonewall System and neighboring systems. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Galactic Empire